


Coffee date

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh's dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Jim helps Josh to get a date with Tyler.





	Coffee date

Josh decides to walk his dog. He got Jim two weeks ago but he already loves him with all his heart. The little dog is cute and loves to run around.

  
Josh grabs the leash and leaves his house, locking the door behind him. Jim barks happily, trying to run away, but the leash holds him back.

  
Josh pets his head and Jim wags his tail. The drummer grins and starts to walk. He is glad he adopted the puppy, although Jim is always a little bit wild and full of energy.  
They walk on the fields outside of Columbus. It had been raining the last few days so the ground is muddy. Jim is sniffing excitedly.  
Josh decides to let him run around off-leash. Jim runs across the road, jumping and running back to Josh from time to time.   
Suddenly, Jim barks loudly and raises his head. Josh looks up and sees a person walking closer. He wants to grab Jim's collar, but the dog is faster and runs towards the person.

  
"Jim! Stop!" Josh yells. "Heel!"

  
The puppy ignores him. Josh watches in shock as the dog reaches the person and runs around them, barking and wagging his tail.

  
The person reaches down and starts to pet the dog. Jim stops running and jumps up, leaving two muddy pawprints on the stranger's pants.

  
Josh jogs over to the person and grabs Jim's collar, pulling him back.

  
"I'm sorry, I should've kept him on the leash." he says.

  
The stranger looks up. It's a young man and he smiles.

  
"It's okay, your dog is really cute." he says while trying to wipe away the stains on his pants.

  
"I'm Josh."

  
Jim barks and jumps up and down, panting.

  
"Tyler." the young man says with a grin.

  
"I'm sorry, Tyler." Josh says again and looks down at his dog. "That's my dog Jim."

  
"Jim." Tyler repeats and looks at the dog. "Well, Josh, it was nice to meet you. Have a nice day."

  
He smiles at Josh and wants to leave, but Josh grabs his arm.

  
"Wait."

  
Tyler raises an eyebrow.

  
"I..." Josh stutters. "Do you want to grab a coffee sometime?"

  
Tyler inhales sharply and takes a step back.

  
"I'm sorry, I-I'm sure you didn't expect that, but, please?" Josh begs.

  
Tyler blinks and then he nods. "Okay. Do you want my number?"

  
Josh grins and hands Tyler his phone.

  
"Thank you. I'll call you." he says.

  
Tyler nods shortly and smiles. "I'm looking forward to it." he turns and waves at Josh before he walks away.

  
Josh looks at Jim and kneels down, petting him. "Good boy." he mumbles and smiles. He can't wait to see Tyler again.


End file.
